Recompense
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. Enterprise returns to the former Delphic Expanse to settle some unfinished business. Takes place immediately after "Terra Prime" as the next season 4 episode. References to "Precious Cargo" and "Damage"
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. Enterprise returns to the former Delphic Expanse to settle some unfinished business. Takes place immediately after "Terra Prime" as the next season 4 episode. References to "Precious Cargo" and "Damage"

#

RECOMPENSE

#

"I don't know Cap'n," Tucker said shaking his head slightly. He scratched the back of his neck with the tips of his fingers. "I'm no diplomat. I think Star Fleet chose the wrong guy."

"Star Fleet didn't choose you Trip," Archer replied with a grin. "The First Monarch of the Sovereign Dynasty of Krios Prime chose you."

Tucker sighed and slumped a bit in his chair. He, Archer and T'Pol were in the Captain's mess for breakfast. _Enterprise_ was essentially stopped in space on the outskirts of the Rigel system awaiting the rendezvous with the first of two vessels scheduled for that day. The blue giant star shown faintly in through the room's single window. This first rendezvous was with the flagship of the Kriosian Sovereign Guard. In fact, the ship was already in scanning range and would dock within the hour. The First Monarch of the Sovereign Dynasty of Krios Prime had requested the presence of Commander Tucker at her installation ceremony celebrating the anniversary of her ascension. Trip was scheduled to be gone for a couple of weeks and meet up with _Enterprise_ later.

"As I recall," T'Pol interjected. "You and the First Monarch, how do you say, 'hit it off' on her last visit to _Enterprise_." Calling it a visit was not entirely accurate. Kaitaama, the Kriosian First Monarch, had been kidnapped and held in a stasis pod by her abductors and Tucker had inadvertently revived her and helped her escape.

Archer laughed slightly at T'Pol's comment, but T'Pol remained serious, evidently on purpose to heighten Trip's discomfort.

"Stop teasing me," Tucker replied. "It's not that at all. I don't know what to expect."

"Perhaps she intends to propose," T'Pol persisted. "You would become her escort." She remained grave but with perhaps a crinkling about the corners of her eyes that gave away her true intent. She was downright devious when she put her mind to it.

This got Tucker's attention and he sat up straight. "You don't think…" he began, but then shook his head and glared at T'Pol. T'Pol remained unfazed.

Just then Chef came out with three meals. He served T'Pol first, a bowl of what looked like an oatmeal with some spherical berries mixed throughout. Next was Trip's meal, his standard fare of scrambled eggs, bacon, and some jelly toast. Finally the Captain was served a bowl that appeared identical to T'Pol's. The Chef's assistant placed drinks down for each of them. Orange juice for Trip, and what appeared to be a dark red and thick drink for T'Pol and Archer.

Archer was placing his napkin in his lap and looked up. "I think there's been some sort of mistake," he said with a smile. Chef nodded in T'Pol direction and quickly moved back towards the galley.

"No mistake," T'Pol replied matter-of-factly, placing her own napkin lightly in her lap. "I took the liberty of speaking to Chef and have adjusted you nutrition regiment."

"Oh," Archer replied with a mixture of confusion and interest.

"You complained about feeling fatigued the other day," T'Pol continued. "I've taken it upon myself to improve your diet."

Now Tucker was smiling widely as he speared some eggs and bacon onto his fork. "Vulcan food. That sounds yummy. She's gonna turn you into a vegetarian Cap'n," he enthused, and then shoveled the forkful of eggs and bacon into his grinning maw. Archer narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all," T'Pol replied, picking up her spoon. "I intend to select a variety of whole plant-based foods from Earth, ones that will be both healthy and tasty. I trust they will all be satisfying. Today's selection is oatmeal with blueberries, ground flax seed, and cinnamon. The drink is a blend of raspberries, strawberries, blackberries and a banana."

"Berries," Tucker snickered while waggling his eyebrows.

T'Pol ignored him and sampled a small bit of her own bowl and swallowed. "Unless the Captain wishes to try Vulcan cuisine, of course, and then I would be happy to oblige and expand the selections."

Archer had picked up his spoon and was poking at one of the blueberries in his oatmeal. He then looked over to T'Pol. "I see you're eating the same," he commented.

"Of course. The two of us will be on the same diet."

"Well count me out," Tucker added, still grinning. "I'm happy with my diet just the way it is."

"And because of it, you are required to undergo annual treatments and take various supplements to counteract the deleterious effects of consuming high saturated fat, high cholesterol and inflammatory animal products," T'Pol countered. "It is those drugs and supplements that make your diet possible without it killing you before you turn one hundred. Honestly, I simply don't understand the human tendency to mask symptoms and correct deficiencies instead of going to the underlying source of the problem."

Tucker raised his eyebrows and took another bite of eggs and bacon, embellishing his chewing and apparent enjoyment of the meal.

T'Pol turned to face Archer. "In my opinion, it would be best to eliminate animal-derived food all together Captain. I can show you the scientific studies. But, if you desire it, we could simply attempt to limit your consumption of those foods to a few times a week."

Archer spooned up some of the oatmeal and blueberries and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We'll go with your plan and see how it makes me feel." He ate the spoonful with a smile and then winked at Tucker.

Tucker shook his head. "You didn't put up much of a fight Cap'n." He took a large bite out of his toast and then looked down at his plate frowning. Something else was on his mind other than his Captain's culinary selections. "I still don't know about this side trip to Krios Prime. Truth be told, I'd much prefer to be going with y'all. Riding in the Aquatics ship. Seeing all those places in the Expanse again." He was referring to the second rendezvous of the day after he was to depart with the Kriosian Sovereign Guard. The Xindi Aquatics had agreed to take _Enterprise_ back to the area of the former Delphic Expanse in one of their star ships. What would have taken _Enterprise_ months would be covered in just under a day since the Aquatics' ship was much faster and exploited a network of spatial rifts.

"Star Fleet is enthusiastic about you attending the First Monarch's installation ceremony. They want to open up a dialog with the Kriosians, perhaps establish diplomatic relations with Earth." Archer glanced out the window thoughtfully. "Besides, our first stop in the Expanse might not be so pleasant," he added soberly.

"Regarding that, I still don't believe your plan of arriving at the Illyrian homeworld to offer recompense is prudent," T'Pol stated. "We know nothing of their laws. We do not have to make that first stop."

"Perhaps not," Archer replied. "But it is necessary. For me personally anyway. We've been over this before, Commander, and we're going."

T'Pol was clearly not pleased, but kept quiet respecting her Captain's decision.

Tucker didn't seem pleased either, but also kept quiet. He finished off the rest of his orange juice and placed the cup down. "I guess I'd better finish packing," he said with a sigh and nodded to T'Pol and then to the Captain. "If you'll excuse me."

"We'll be at the docking port to see you off," Archer said cheerily, trying to improve the mood. Tucker smiled half-heartedly and exited the mess. Archer and T'Pol ate in silence for a time. Archer eventually sipped his berry smoothie and then took a larger drink. "You know, this isn't half bad."

"There is increasing evidence in the scientific literature that with a proper diet and nutrition, humans could potentially live past one hundred and twenty standard years," T'Pol remarked.

"Is that right?"

T'Pol nodded while sipping on her own drink.

"You're hoping to keep me around that long?" Archer teased.

T'Pol glanced down at her bowl, and if Archer didn't know better, she was perhaps even blushing, a slight olive tinge to her cheeks. To T'Pol's relief, just then a shadow blocked the light coming in from the window and distracted their attention. Both Archer and T'Pol looked out and noticed the imposing shape of the Xindi Aquatic's star ship looming beside them. It was immense, dwarfing _Enterprise_ in size, and drawing closer. "They're early," T'Pol remarked placing her cup down next to a nearly empty bowl.

The comm sounded. " _Captain, the Xindi Aquatic vessel has just exited a spatial rift and is hailing us_ ," Ensign Sato said from the bridge.

Archer leaned back and touched the comm's reply button. "We see it. We'll be right there."

T'Pol was already standing. Archer took one last spoonful of his breakfast, and then the two of them filed out the door towards the bridge

#

Author's note: Season 4 was shorter than the others, and so it's only natural that there should be a few more episodes. In the spirit of many of the episode arches in season 4, I have a three story/episode arch in mind and this chapter was the teaser for the first episode. Hope you enjoy – reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

[ _1st segment -_ _after opening titles_ ]

Commander T'Pol exited the science database and stood up from her station on the bridge. There were only a handful of crew on duty, and on the bridge, only T'Pol and Ensign Sato. They had exchanged pleasantries when T'Pol had arrived a short time ago, but had since both worked in silence. The warp engine was offline and ship systems were running in low power mode, so most of the crew were taking some time off in preparation for the coming weeks in the Expanse. In fact, there was no real reason for T'Pol to be there, but she had felt compelled to check on the database. She moved to the center of the bridge and placed her hand on the captain's chair. Jonathan was over in the other vessel's communication pod talking with the Xindi captain and would be returning soon for the evening meal. She and Chef had something special planned. The front viewscreen showed the interior of the Xindi Aquatic's large internal bay, _Enterprise_ secured in place. "In the belly of the beast," T'Pol mused.

"Ma'am?" Ensign Sato inquired from her station. She was working on her own database, cataloging the Xindi information they had received from the Aquatics in preparation for their mission in the Expanse.

T'Pol waived her hand dismissing the comment and shook her head slightly, surprised with herself for having said it out loud. "Nothing ensign," she replied, and decided it was time to return to her quarters. And then, figuring some sort of explanation was required, added "Something the Doctor said the last time we traveled inside a Xindi Aquatic vessel."

Hoshi frowned. "It's hard to believe it was just about a year ago. I've been thinking about that time."

"As have I," T'Pol said soberly.

Hoshi leaned back in her chair and stared off into space. "Out of one whirlwind and into another," she commented. "Do you think the Xindi Aquatic vessel that brought us back to Earth was also sent back into time, or did that happen after we left their internal bay? I don't recall feeling any sort of change or displacement. It must have been instantaneous."

"I believe that is one of the things the Captain wished to discuss with the Xindi captain," T'Pol replied.

Hoshi's expression became troubled. "And of course we thought the Captain was dead," she said. Saying it out loud was almost like a physical blow, even though it hadn't been true. He had ended up on Earth in that altered timeline. Brought there by a faction of the temporal cold war. But reliving the emotions she had felt at the time left her feeling hollow. And here they were heading back to the Expanse. She turned her head to the side a bit, something else coming to her mind that she wanted to talk about with someone. "Do you think the Captain is doing the right thing with the Illyrians?"

The right thing. What was the right thing? T'Pol was completely opposed to the Captain's desire to personally offer recompense to the Illyrians. Jonathan didn't realize just how important he was to Earth and the burgeoning alliances with Vulcan and Andoria. What if something happened to him on the Illyrian homeworld? But… she knew his reasons. "He feels responsible for stranding that crew when he ordered the taking of their warp coil," T'Pol finally replied. "There are many things he was forced to do while we were in the Expanse that still trouble him, and he sees this as a way of reconciling at least one of those things."

"I'm surprised Star Fleet went along with it."

"The Captain gave Command little choice," T'Pol replied. She was privy to what had happened, but wasn't going to go into the details with the rest of the crew.

"He saved Earth," Hoshi retorted. "He not only saved Earth, but saved everyone else in the Expanse when we took down those spheres. Surely that must count for something."

T'Pol nodded. "I agree."

"But what if the replacement warp coil and extra injectors we have in cargo bay two are not enough?" Hoshi persisted. "What if the Illyrians arrest the Captain?"

T'Pol tapped her fingers on the armrest of the captain's chair next to her. It was, of course, the question on everyone's mind. The Captain thought the reparations they planned to offer would be enough, but was prepared to face whatever consequences came. She moved slowly over to Hoshi's station. "I've given this a lot of thought and have wondered what I would think if the Captain didn't feel any remorse."

"But that's not the way he is," Hoshi replied.

"Precisely," T'Pol said in a lower voice. "I have concluded it is his willingness to do this, to take responsibility for his actions, to do 'the right thing', as you say, that is a key component which has earned our loyalty to him." T'Pol paused and looked back to the viewscreen. It remained unchanged. "He wouldn't be the man we know and respect if he did otherwise."

Hoshi looked down at her station. "I suppose you're right."

T'Pol returned her attention to the communications officer and leaned closer, even though there was no one else on the bridge to overhear them. "I agree with your assessment, however. I too have grave concerns about this stop at the Illyrian homeworld."

"What do we do?" Hoshi asked in the same hushed tone.

T'Pol nodded, as if making a decision. She would need help if and when the time came. "When we arrive, the Captain might very well be taken into custody. There will be a hearing, perhaps even a trial. We have to be prepared for any possibility. Scour through all the information the Xindi supplied us looking for anything you can about the Illyrians. If our fears are realized, I will ask the Illyrians to transmit their pertinent laws, legal procedures and case studies. The Universal Translator is a useful and powerful tool, but it can only go so far. I'm going to rely on you to look over the material and develop an understanding at a deeper level. Read it in Illyrian. When we're on the planet, hear what is said in their native tongue."

Hoshi was nodding. "I understand."

"If the Captain is unable or… unwilling to defend himself, then we have to be prepared to do so for him."

#

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed stepped into the darkened cargo bay. His security team and the MACOs used the space for target practice, having set up the MACO holographic targeting program semi-permanently in the little used area. Now, however, the far end held containers with the Illyrian warp coil, some plasma injectors, and various other warp core components. These added obstacles, however, wouldn't interfere with his planned practice. He was about to brighten the lights and activate the target system when he noticed someone else was in the room, sitting on the floor against the wall. He could just make out their silhouette as his eyes began to adjust.

"Who's there?" he asked and took a half step back.

"It's just me lieutenant," the person said, standing up quickly.

Malcolm recognized the voice, and as his eyes further adjusted to the low light and now that he knew who was there, he saw her clear enough as well. Lieutenant Jennifer McKenzie, the leader of the team of MACO's assigned to _Enterprise_. A year ago, she had been a corporal, but also the most experienced of the MACOs on _Enterprise_ besides Major Hayes. A valuable member of the team while combating the Xindi in the Expanse. When Hayes was killed, command of the unit fell to her by his recommendation, along with a field commission and subsequent promotion to first lieutenant. She had stayed with _Enterprise_ and continued to serve well. "Everything alright?" Malcolm asked, stepping closer.

Jennifer was holding her plasma rifle in one hand at her side, and Malcolm realized that perhaps she had been conducting some low light target practice. She nodded her head a couple times. "Yeah," she finally said. "Everything's just fine." She was saying the words, but to Malcolm's ears, she wasn't all that convincing. Something was obviously troubling her. "Here for some target practice?" she asked.

Malcolm shrugged. "I thought I'd get in a few rounds," he replied. "I know it's not like the last time we were headed into the Expanse, but it never hurts to be proficient."

Jennifer stepped forward and Malcolm could now clearly see her face. She wore what could only be described as a smirk, but there was also what appeared to be redness about her eyes. Her blonde hair, usually tied neatly back, had come mostly undone and fell to her shoulders. "How 'bout one on one," she suggested. "I'll go easy on you."

"Sure," Malcolm replied. She apparently wasn't ready or willing to talk about why she had been sitting there in the dark. Malcolm realized with some regret that in the two years he had known Lieutenant McKenzie, this was the first time he had conversed with her outside of their official duties. Was he that separated and aloof from the rest of the crew? The memory of that other _Enterprise_ they encountered in the Expanse suddenly came to mind. The fact that in that alternative timeline he had apparently not ended up with a partner and spouse had never sat well with him.

"Phase pistols or plasma rifles… your choice," Jennifer asked.

Malcolm glanced down at the phase pistol he used for target practice. If he had any chance of beating her, or even coming close, it would have to be the pistols. "Let's go with the pistols," he said trying to match her grin.

"Red or blue?"

"Star Fleet blue," Malcolm replied with a wink.

Jennifer shook her head slightly and placed her plasma rifle down along the wall of the cargo bay and then took out her phase pistol from a holster on her thigh. She was wearing her MACO battle dress, although the adaptive camouflage was not activated. In an odd way, Malcolm thought it rather fetching on her, and then wondered where that thought had come from. Was he attracted to Lieutenant McKenzie? She adjusted the settings on her phase pistol to target mode, enough energy to trigger the system but not enough to inflict any damage to the inside of the cargo bay nor any of the contents, including themselves. She nodded curtly when she was ready.

Malcolm typed in some commands on the system and then the two of them stepped out to the center of the cargo bay. The timer started its five second countdown and they stood back to back preparing for the game to begin.

Red and blue holographic disks appeared in the space around them. At first, they appeared singly and didn't move very fast and were easy hits. At one point, Jennifer brushed up next to Malcolm as she fired over his shoulder to hit a mark above the containers along the far wall. The distraction was almost enough for Malcolm to miss his next target, but he was able to get it, and another in quick succession that appeared nearby. The disks were now appearing in multiple groupings and began to alter their trajectories at random intervals. With the two of them in the same space, constant movement and adjustments to their positions was required. Jennifer was unfazed, hitting each mark successfully. Malcolm had to will himself to concentrate and not get distracted at wanting to observe her in action. In fact, perhaps the opposite was true. He found himself making hits that normally he would have trouble with. Jennifer appeared to be bringing out his best performance. The flurry of disks in the final moments of the game were nearly impossible to keep up with. Even Jennifer missed a couple.

Both Malcolm and Jennifer were breathing hard when the game ended and the scores were revealed. It had been a good workout, but the score indicated Jennifer had come out on top. There was probably no one on _Enterprise_ who could beat her, with phase pistols or plasma rifles. "That was close," she finally said. "You've been practicing."

Malcolm nodded. "A little," he managed with a smile.

Jennifer's smile lasted for a few seconds, but then a cloud passed over her expression. She sighed and she turned away, looking back to the place against the wall where she had been sitting. Where Malcolm had found her earlier. Whatever thoughts he had interrupted before had obviously returned. "It's not fair you know," she finally said.

"What's not fair?"

She gestured towards the various crates at the far end of the cargo bay. "I was on that mission. When we boarded the Illyrian vessel and took their warp coil. I was on that mission." Malcolm holstered his pistol and took a tentative step towards her. She was still staring at the wall, her back to him, but her shoulders appeared slumped. "It was something we had to do," she continued. "We were trying to save Earth." There was emotion growing in her voice. "I didn't question his orders."

"He was the Captain," Malcolm offered.

"We were stranding them in the Expanse. Spatial anomalies. Hostile species. We were stranding them, and I was a part of it, but at the time, I didn't feel an ounce of guilt. It was one more mission. One more step."

"We were all focused on the mission."

"And so why do I feel so bad now? And why is it that Captain Archer is the one taking all the blame?"

"We don't know what's going to happen with the Illyrians."

"There's talk amongst the crew," Jennifer countered. "Anything could happen. The Captain doesn't know."

"I gather it's something he feels he has to do."

"I have just as much blame. I am just as guilty, and yet he's the one responsible."

She still hadn't turned to face him, but he could only imagine this was the crux of the issue. Why she had been alone in the darkened cargo bay in the first place. Malcolm closed the gap between them and placed his hand on her shoulder. What should he say? What could he say? He decided to say the obvious. "He's the Captain."

Jennifer slumped a bit more, but also nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said quietly. She leaned back closer to Malcolm such that her other shoulder rested against his chest. She had just needed someone to talk to. To confide in. He was thankful he was in the right place at the right time and was able to help.

Then an idea entered his mind. Technically the MACOs weren't in the Star Fleet chain of command. Although Jennifer and the MACOs worked under Malcolm, as a detached unit of the Earth military, she reported directly to the Captain. It wouldn't be fraternization if they were to, well, get closer socially, he rationalized to himself, for the two of them were about equal rank. She was a First Lieutenant, which corresponded to a rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade in Star Fleet. "Hey, I have a thought. What do you say we grab a bite to eat in the mess hall and go to movie night? I was going to skip it this time around, but perhaps we both need the diversion."

Jennifer turned to face him, her eyebrows raised, and his hand fell off her shoulder. "Movie night," she repeated. "You and me."

Malcolm shrugged self-consciously. "Sure. I think Commander Tucker picked something appropriate before he left for his visit to Krios Prime. Some sort of movie involving sharks."

Jennifer seemed at a loss for something to say. Perhaps she was going through the rank structure and implications of his suggestion just as Malcolm had done moments before. "A movie about sharks… I thought I heard once you weren't too fond of the water," she finally said.

Again Malcolm shrugged. "I'm willing to take the risk."

Now Jennifer smiled. Her face glowed, and for perhaps the first time, Malcolm realized just how beautiful she was. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand if it gets too scary."

#

Captain Archer leaned back in the chair provided for him in the Xindi Aquatic communication pod. Outside the viewing port, the Xindi captain floated. Behind him in the large space of what Archer now knew was the vessel's engineering section, other aquatics were busy with the operations of the ship. Archer had just completed speaking of the events that transpired after the Xindi superweapon had been destroyed and when _Enterprise_ had been returned to Earth. "That was a fascinating story, Captain Archer. I had heard bits and pieces of the account, the so-called temporal cold war, but never the full telling." The synthetic voice intoned the words perfectly, and as a backdrop Archer also heard the actual Xindi Aquatic language transmitted through the transparent barrier. Almost musical and reminiscent of some species of whale on Earth. "When the weapon was destroyed, we had all feared you had been killed."

"No," Archer replied. "Just transported into the past." In chronicling the events for his host, it did seem hard to believe. But here he was.

"By the sound of it, an alternative timeline that no longer exists," the Xindi captain observed. If the Xindi captain was incredulous or not, it was difficult to tell.

Archer rubbed his chin. "I've often wondered if the Xindi Aquatic vessel that brought _Enterprise_ to Earth was sent back in time as well," he mused.

"As I recall, the sensor data for the brief time the vessel was in Earth's system was analyzed extensively," the Xindi captain replied. "There are readings that indicate that indeed our ship was with _Enterprise_ back in time, but the results are not conclusive. It has been speculated it was during the exit and entry thresholds with the spatial rift when the time shifts occurred, but our scientific community has not made a final decision one way or another."

"I suspect it will be some time before a decision is made," Archer said with a smile. "Degra once told me, just before meeting with the Council, 'it is easier to count the stars in the sky…"

The Xindi Aquatic emitted a noise that wasn't translated that sounded similar to a laugh. "'… than it is for an aquatic to reach a decision.' Yes, I have heard that saying as well. As you are well aware however, as captain of a starship, sometimes you don't have the luxury of time in making a decision. It is easy to then second guess yourself."

Archer shifted in his seat, the Xindi captain's words reminding him of a recent conversation he had with T'Pol. She had been trying to convince him not to go personally to the Illyrian homeworld. "Have you been speaking to my First Officer?" he asked.

"Commander T'Pol. No, I have not yet had the pleasure."

Archer frowned. "She disagrees about my going to the Illyrians to offer recompense."

"She is probably only trying to protect you from uncertainty."

"What can you tell us about the Illyrians?" Archer asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. Their system was at the edge of the effected space in the Expanse before the Fall of the Spheres and none of the Xindi species has had extensive contact with them. What we do know I've relayed with the rest of the data we provided your communications officer."

"Thank you for that."

"Which reminds me." The Xindi captain waved his front appendage, and almost immediately something materialized on the small table in front of Archer. "A token. I was planning on presenting it to you when you visit Azati Prime, but thought it would be better to give it to you now."

Archer picked it up. He recognized it, for he had been given something similar by Daniels, although that item had been from the twenty-ninth century. An alternative twenty-ninth century, that is, that also likely no longer existed. "A family medal."

"You recognize it?" the Xindi Captain asked.

Archer ran his finger along its surface. Although the same shape and size, this medal also contained other materials. A stone that glistened in multiple colors much as opal does. "I have seen a similar medal, but this one is different. More intricate and beautiful."

The Xindi captain appeared pleased. "It is said that the aquatic medals are the most beautiful of all the Xindi species. This one is from my family. An ancient line that traces back to the house of Trax."

"Thank you."

"No, it is you I've been wanting to thank. The Xindi were deceived by the Guardians. If it was not for your intervention, there is no telling the pain and suffering we could have inflicted." The Xindi captain turned slightly, and then added, "Did inflict in fact."

Archer nodded. "When Enterprise arrives at Azati Prime, I hope we can establish stronger ties, between Earth and all the Xindi."

"That is my wish as well. We will be ready to escort you there after you check up on your lost colony."

Archer raised up the family medal. "Thank you again. But why now? Why didn't you wait until Azati Prime to give this to me there?"

The Xindi captain was silent for a time. "Just in case." he finally said.

"In case what?"

"Just in case you are delayed with the Illyrians," he finally said.

[ _second commercial break_ ]


	3. Chapter 3

[ _2nd segment_ ]

Captain Archer stood up from his chair on the bridge as the connection was established. The image of a uniformed officer looking up from what must have been a computer display flickered into view. " _Orbital Control, how may I help you_?"

"I'm Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth starship _Enterprise_ ," Archer stated. "Requesting permission to enter orbit about Illyria."

The Illyrian orbital officer typed some information on the board in front of him. " _Permission granted_ ," he eventually replied mechanically. " _Orbital parameters for your parking orbit being transmitted now_. _You must maintain this orbit for the duration of the time you are in the Illyrian system_."

Archer looked over to Ensign Sato and she nodded indicating the coordinates had been received. "Transferring the coordinates to the helm now, sir."

"We've got them Orbital Control," Archer stated.

The officer didn't answer right away. There was some hesitation as he read over something on his terminal, a bit of alarm started to register on his expression. " _Ah…_ _Captain Archer, you and your vessel are on our watch list."_ The officer furiously typed on his computer terminal without looking back up. _"Your transmission is being directed to Homeworld Security. Stand by_."

"Understood Orbital Control. Standing …." Archer began, but the transmission had already cut off and was replaced by a blank screen. He glanced over to T'Pol and she raised an eyebrow.

In less than a minute, another Illyrian came up on the main viewscreen. He wasn't in uniform, but appeared to be in a more elaborately decorated office. He narrowed his eyes as he looked about the parts of the bridge he could see in the image. He then settled back on Archer who was still standing. "Captain Archer?" he inquired.

"Yes. I'm Captain Archer."

" _Tallus Verta of Illyrian Homeworld Security_." Verta glanced down at his desk, consulting something that was in front of him, and then looked back up. " _There is an incident on file from a little over a year ago regarding the taking of a warp coil from one of our scout vessels in the Apotu sector_."

Archer nodded. "Yes. It is about that very incident that we are here to address. We have the warp coil in question to return, as well as additional plasma injectors and a warp manifold to offer as recompense to your government."

The Illyrian appeared a bit skeptical and tapped on his desk lightly. " _I must admit, Captain, your appearance is a bit of a surprise. Are you proposing delivering these items to the surface yourself_?"

"If that is what is required," Archer replied. "We could pack the components into a transfer pod and I could pilot one of our shuttles to bring it to the surface or wherever you would prefer."

" _You understand there might be some… questions that need to be answered. You will have to stay here until the matter is satisfactorily resolved_."

"I understand."

Verta nodded. " _We have an understanding then. I will alert the Arbitrator in charge of your case and am transmitting the landing coordinates. Contact us when you are on your way_."

Again Archer turned to Ensign Sato at communications and she nodded that they had indeed received the new coordinates.

"Thank you Mister Verta," Archer said. "I will be departing for the surface shortly."

" _We'll be waiting_."

When the connection ended, Archer turned back to Ensign Sato. "Hoshi, send those coordinates to Shuttlepod One. Instruct engineering to place the warp coil and other items from cargo bay two in a transfer pod and have it ready for me to grapple and take to the surface."

"Yes sir."

Commander T'Pol had already stepped down from her station and was standing next to Archer. "See, that wasn't so bad," he said. "I'm transferring command of _Enterprise_ to you effective immediately. I'll contact you when I get to the surface and let you know what's happening."

T'Pol nodded.

Archer hesitated a moment longer, as if there was something more to say, but then moved to the turbolift. He appeared satisfied with the unfolding of events. He was finally going to be able to reconcile an incident that had been troubling him for some time. The turbolift slid open on his approach. "I'll be back before you know it," he said as he entered and turned, trying to remain positive.

When Captain Archer was gone from the bridge, T'Pol moved over to Ensign Sato's station and leaned over to talk to her privately. "Reconnect with Mister Verta and Illyrian Homeworld Security," she said softly. "Request they transmit the material relevant to what you and I spoke of earlier."

Hoshi nodded.

"I want you to start working on it right away. Use the Captain's ready room and contact Ensign Lisiewicz to take the rest of your shift on the bridge. After the Captain has departed, we'll meet to discuss our next course of action."

#

Captain Archer maneuvered the shuttlepod to a position just outside _Enterprise_ 's cargo bay. When he was satisfied he was a safe distance away with zero relative velocity, he opened a communications channel. "I'm in position _Enterprise_. Whenever you're ready."

" _Stand by Captain_ ," Lieutenant Reed responded. " _We're evacuating the atmosphere from the cargo bay now_."

 _Enterprise_ was in the parking orbit as specified by the Illyrian Orbital Control and Archer glanced at the planet below as he waited. The land to water ratio was about that of Earth with twenty-seven percent of the surface land and seventy-three percent water. The clouds, however, contained a type of single cell lifeform similar to algae that could suspend themselves indefinitely in the clouds above the planet's surface. The algae also used chlorophyll which gave the clouds a slight tint of green.

" _Cargo bay outer doors opening now sir_."

Archer returned his attention to _Enterprise_. The cargo bay doors opened fully and then two suited crewmen moved the transport pod with the warp coil and warp core components slowly out into space. When the procedure was complete, the transport pod had no more than a ten centimeter per second drift away from _Enterprise_. Archer moved the shuttlepod over and matched velocities. "Grappling onto the transport pod," he said and engaged the shuttlepod's two bottom grapples. A signal from the shuttlepod panel indicated a successful latch. "We're hooked up."

" _Illyrian Orbital Control has given you clearance to proceed to the planet's surface_ ," Commander T'Pol relayed from the bridge.

"Thank you _Enterprise_ ," Archer replied. "I will contact you when I reach the surface."

#

Hoshi looked at the scattered pads in front of her and frowned. The task before her was daunting. She was in the Captain's ready room waiting for Commander T'Pol and had been pouring over what the Illyrians had sent them regarding their laws and legal system. The language itself hadn't been too difficult to master, but the volume of material was the issue. Just then, T'Pol came in quickly and sat down across from her. "Have we heard from the Captain?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol nodded. "Just a short time ago," she replied. "He has delivered the warp coil and components to their Homeworld Security and is now meeting with someone Mister Verta referred to as the Arbitrator."

Hoshi nodded and sifted through the pads on the desk until she found the one she was looking for. "I've really only been able to look through a fraction of what the Illyrians sent us," she finally said. "But Verta had said something about alerting the Arbitrator when we first spoke to him, so I've focused in on that."

"Arbitrator," T'Pol mused. "Like a judge who settles a dispute."

"Yes," Hoshi agreed. "But more than that. In these cases, an Illyrian arbitrator is the judge, jury, prosecutor and defense all in one. The arbitrator researches the case, directs and investigation, details both sides of the case, and then determines the outcome by presenting a verdict."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "A lot of power in one person," she commented sounding a bit worried.

Hoshi nodded. "If he is meeting with the Arbitrator of the case already, it is probable a verdict will be reached and presented rather quickly. It is likely the investigation was completed quite some time ago."

"With no trial? It is all in the hands of this single individual?"

Hoshi scrolled through the Illyrian document currently on the pad. "The arbitrator's power is not absolute and is regulated a bit. There are strict guidelines regarding the range of punishment allowable for the various types of infractions." She gestured to the pads again littering the desk. "Very detailed guidelines, in fact, and also very complicated and confusing."

"I don't suppose the theft of a warp coil is specifically listed."

Hoshi smiled. "Many, many different categories of theft, or robbery, or larceny, or burglary. The Universal Translator uses them all in various circumstances, but as you've suggested, I'm working on discovering the true context by reading it in the original Illyrian script. Even then, there are nuances. We'd have to know exactly how they classify the theft of a warp coil to discover what range of punishment the Illyrians feel would be just."

"Do these verdicts always result in a punishment?"

"Not at all," Hoshi replied. "In many instances, the Arbitrator can recommend acquittal."

"But Captain Archer won't be able to offer his own defense?"

"No. That much is certain. He might be asked to answer simple questions or confirm certain facts, but whatever defense is given, it is through the Arbitrator himself." Hoshi seemed distressed. "The Captain is undoubtedly being interviewed right now before the Arbitrator presents his verdict. We don't have much time."

"And we are unable to contact the Captain to inform him of these facts," T'Pol concluded. "Is there anything we can do on his behalf?"

"I don't know for certain," Hoshi confessed. "Maybe." She again sifted through the pads and picked one up from the bottom of the stack. "There is mention here of the Arbitrator presenting outside witnesses. To testify in effect. I'm not clear on the procedure, but it's possible that we might be able to ask the Arbitrator to allow witnesses to speak on the Captain's behalf."

T'Pol was nodding. "Then we need to be prepared, and I have just the thing." She had come to a decision. "Gather together what you need. We'll depart for the surface as soon as possible so we're there for when the Arbitrator presents his verdict. I'll meet you in the shuttle bay in five minutes." T'Pol stood and Hoshi started picking up specific pads to take with her. Both moved out of the ready room and back onto the bridge. Hoshi went to the turbolift while T'Pol went directly to the communications station. "Ensign Lisiewicz, is the Xindi vessel still standing by?"

"Yes ma'am," Lisiewicz replied. "They're just outside the Illyrian system and are awaiting our signal."

"Contact Captain Trax. Inform him we will need his assistance as discussed and to return to orbit as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

"Yes ma'am."

"And request a flight plan from Illyrian Orbital Control for a shuttlepod to depart _Enterprise_ and go to the same coordinates as the Captain. If asked, tell them we wish to be in attendance when the Arbitrator presents his verdict."

Lieutenant Reed had moved from his security station when T'Pol had returned to the bridge and was now near the Captain's chair. T'Pol moved over to join him. "Lieutenant. Ensign Sato and I are going to the surface. While I'm gone, you will have command of _Enterprise_."

"Understood," Malcolm replied.

"If the Illyrians make any aggressive moves, your primary concern is the safety of _Enterprise_ and its crew," T'Pol said. "Leave orbit if you have to."

"Are you anticipating a problem?"

T'Pol shook her head. "No, not at all," she replied. "Just a precaution." T'Pol thought some more about it and decided to relay her primary concern. "It's possible, however, the Illyrians will detain the Captain or some other form of punishment for the theft of their warp coil. Ensign Sato and I are going to the surface to see if we can help in not having that happen."

Malcolm nodded. He had been suspecting something like that might be a possibility. He and Jennifer had been discussing it. "Should I have a team of MACOs ready for an extraction if it comes to that?"

T'Pol shook her head. "That is the last thing the Captain would want. It is the safety of _Enterprise_ that is paramount."

Malcolm frowned, but didn't reply.

"Contact me when the Xindi Aquatic vessel returns," she said and then moved swiftly to the turbolift. She went directly to the shuttle bay. Hoshi was already there and getting into Shuttlepod Two. Lieutenant McKenzie, the lead MACO on _Enterprise_ , was also standing near the entrance to the shuttle.

"Ma'am, request permission to accompany you to the surface," McKenzie said.

"For what purpose?" T'Pol asked.

"Security," the MACO replied. "For you and the Captain."

T'Pol thought about it for a time, but then shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't want for us to appear provocative in any way. We'll let this play out and manage as best we can."

"Should I have a team of MACOs on standby," McKenzie persisted. "In case you need to call us in for assistance or an extraction?"

"Have you been speaking with Lieutenant Reed?" T'Pol questioned. Jennifer hesitated. T'Pol didn't give the other woman time to answer. "No matter," she continued. "Your team should continue to augment ship's security, but under no circumstance should you come to the surface to instigate a rescue."

Jennifer appeared frustrated.

"Is that clear Lieutenant?" T'Pol inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Ma'am," Jennifer replied, regaining her composure and snapping to attention. She frowned and then sighed heavily. "It's just that I want to do something. I want to help the Captain. I was part of that mission when we acquired the Illyrian warp coil. I want to be there by the Captain's side to support him."

T'Pol placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder, working hard to temper her own emotions but also relay some bit of comfort. "I understand, Lieutenant. I understand completely."

#

T'Pol and Hoshi were escorted into the main gallery of the Arbitrator's presentation room. Events of this type apparently offered a form of entertainment for the Illyrians. The chamber was already crowded with nearly every seat filled. Since the Illyrians had been alerted of their arrival, however, two seats towards the front had been reserved. Captain Archer was seated at a small table to the side of the elevated desk where the Arbitrator would sit. When he spotted T'Pol and Hoshi, he turned in surprise. T'Pol raised her hand slightly and simply nodded her head acknowledging she had seen him before taking her seat. It was impractical for them to speak due to the crowd, and according to Hoshi's research, would be viewed as disrespectful by the Illyrians. Hoshi sat next to her and then leaned over. "I've been hearing the Illyrians use the term 'Katoor' frequently since we arrived, so when you do address the Arbitrator, you should say 'Vas Katoor'."

"Which translates to 'Your Honor'," T'Pol replied.

"Not quite. Closer to 'Your Eminence'," Hoshi corrected. "Illyrians think very highly of their Arbitrators."

"Vas Katoor," T'Pol repeated quietly.

Hoshi looked about. The chamber was elaborately decorated and reminded her of a theater set. "Has Lieutenant Reed contacted you yet," she whispered.

"Yes," T'Pol replied. "The Xindi have made their rendezvous and will enter orbit shortly."

Hoshi breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least we're ready. We'll have only a short window of opportunity after the Captain responds to what is presented and before the Arbitrator's final assessment and verdict. You'll have to somehow politely interrupt the proceedings and convince him to allow the witnesses."

"We have gone over this," T'Pol replied.

Hoshi was again looking about the chamber. "Now that we're here, some of the details I read about these presentations are making more sense. There's a bit of drama and spectacle expected. If the interruption is too disruptive, it might make things worse for the Captain."

"I will do my best Ensign," T'Pol replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Hoshi leaned back. "I'm sorry commander."

Just then a side door opened and a uniformed Illyrian stepped out. "All rise," the guard said in a loud voice and stepped to the side. Everyone in the chamber quieted and got to their feet. The Arbitrator stepped into the room next with flourish. He wore a crimson robe that reached the floor, and what must have been an ornamented hat that indicated his rank and position. He stepped up a short set of stairs to the raised platform where his desk was located and took his seat. Everyone remained standing as the Arbitrator scanned the room quickly, ending by looking towards the back of the chamber at a devise mounted on the wall that was obviously recording the proceedings, and then he nodded. "You may all be seated," the guard said.

The Arbitrator lifted up a piece of paper and studied it for a moment and then placed it carefully down in front of him. "The matter before us today is the material theft of the scout vessel Kavow's warp coil," the Arbitrator began. "This incident was diligently investigated and recorded seven months ago when the Kavow was recovered and its crew interviewed and you can view those proceedings filed with the Department of Justice. Today, we conclude the matter and I intend to offer a final verdict for the central figure in this case." He then looked down to his side where Captain Archer sat. "Please stand and state your name."

Captain Archer stood and looked about, briefly locking eyes with T'Pol. There was both relief and questions in his eyes. "Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth vessel _Enterprise_ ," he said firmly.

"You may be seated," the Arbitrator said and waited until Archer was again settled. He then returned his attention to the gallery. "Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth vessel _Enterprise_ has admitted to the theft and has verified the testimony of the captain and crew of the Kavow." The Arbitrator's expression now turned grave. "Additional evidence regarding Captain Archer was also gathered during the initial investigation which he has also verified. There are two particular instances, I believe, that are of import and I wish to present them first to be entered into the record before I present my verdict."

The Arbitrator paused again and scanned the room. It was apparent to T'Pol that he quite enjoyed the attention and power his position provided him. As much theater as a legal proceeding. The Arbitrator cleared his throat. "Six months ago an Illyrian starship apprehended and detained the crew of a pirate vessel operating on the fringe of our space. The vessel was once an Osaarian merchant ship, but had resorted to piracy when trapped by the thermobaric barrier that once pervaded this sector. Osaaria is a planet a great distance from Illyria. A member of that crew, an Osaarian by the name of Orgoth, described an encounter with the Earth ship _Enterprise_ and Captain Archer in particular. To put it succinctly, Captain Archer employed psychological torture, even threatening to expose Mister Orgoth to a vacuum, to get the information he desired. Information that would lead to the Xindi where he intended to exact revenge for a purported attack the Xindi had perpetrated against his home planet Earth."

The Arbitrator now had a deep frown. T'Pol and Hoshi exchanged a quick look, both not pleased with the direction of the proceedings. The Arbitrator continued. "The second incident was revealed to our investigators while visiting a V'radian trading outpost and interviewing various merchants and customers. A Xindi Arboreal was interviewed who had knowledge of an encounter with _Enterprise_ above the planet Azati Prime. A small monitoring station located on one of Azati Prime's moons was destroyed by a single torpedo delivered by _Enterprise_. Three Xindi Arboreal civilians were killed, and so it appears Captain Archer was able to follow through with his revenge against the Xindi." Again he paused dramatically and then turned slightly to look down at Captain Archer. "Captain Archer, did you give the command to fire that torpedo?"

"I did."

"Did you threaten Mister Orgoth with death by asphyxiation?"

"I did."

"Finally, Captain Archer, did you personally command a team of your crew to board the Illyrian scout vessel Kavow and orchestrate the theft of the Kavow's warp coil, potentially leaving them stranded in space for three years while they limped back to Illyria?"

Captain Archer lowered his head slightly and sighed. T'Pol recognized the look. He had lived with those decisions for over a year now. Not only what he did, what he had to do, but the more than dozen crew members who had also died in the Expanse under his command. The weight of responsibility. "I did," he finally whispered.

The Arbitrator looked directly into the recorder at the rear of the chamber. "I am ready to present my verdict."

[ _third commercial break_ ]


	4. Chapter 4

[ _3rd segment_ ]

T'Pol stood quickly in the silence between the Arbitrator's announcement that he was ready to present a verdict and the verdict itself. "Vas Katoor," she said firmly. "Request permission to speak."

The Arbitrator appeared startled at first and there was a sense of a collective gasp within the room. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as he looked about the chamber, settling his gaze on T'Pol. He now appeared both perplexed and annoyed. In the extended interval, hushed murmurs began within the chamber speculating at the unusual interruption. T'Pol kept her head slightly bowed and the Arbitrator narrowed his eyes. "You are from the Earth vessel?" he finally asked.

T'Pol lifted her head and looked back at the Arbitrator. "Vas Katoor, I sincerely apologize for the interruption. I am Commander T'Pol. First Officer of _Enterprise_."

The Arbitrator raised his eyebrows and sat up straighter. "You are not human," he said, apparently now more interested. "And yet you say you serve on the Earth vessel as its First Officer?"

"I am from Vulcan," T'Pol replied. "A close ally of Earth. I have been Captain Archer's First Officer for the past four years."

"Indeed?" The Arbitrator nodded slowly, as if considering something. This might prove interesting. He would humor her for now. "I must say, you do have a flare for the dramatic Commander T'Pol. What do you wish to say?"

"Vas Katoor. If it pleases you, I suggest you be given the opportunity to interview witnesses associated with this matter who have not yet been questioned. Witnesses who will illuminate other factors beyond the single incident of a stolen warp coil from your scout vessel."

"Are you suggesting you be questioned?" the Arbitrator countered with a smile. "Your testimony, Commander T'Pol, would hardly be unbiased."

"If it is what you wish, I would be happy to offer testimony myself," T'Pol replied and again bowed slightly. "However, it is the Xindi who are the key to this whole affair. The factors I allude to are connected to the reason _Enterprise_ was in the Expanse in the first place. Right now, in orbit about Illyria, is a Xindi vessel with three witnesses whose testimony I believe will be of great interest to you and to all Illyrians."

Again there were some hushed murmurs throughout the chamber. The conversation they were witnessing was unprecedented. The Arbitrator glanced about, seemingly buoyed by the interest he detected in the crowd. And his own curiosity as well. "Very well then," the Arbitrator said. "Shall we have a recess while the Xindi witnesses come to us in their shuttle?"

"If it pleases Vos Katoor," T'Pol replied, again interrupting but pressing forward nonetheless. "The Xindi have a matter-energy transporting devise. With your permission, of course, I could contact my ship to provide them the precise coordinates of your chamber and the Xindi witnesses could be transported here immediately."

"A matter-energy transporter?" the Arbitrator replied with great surprise. "We have something like that on Illyria, but would never transport a living being in such a manner. Are the Xindi willing to undergo such a transfer?"

"The Xindi transporter technology is well advanced and quite safe, Vas Katoor," T'Pol replied. "With your permission, I will contact my ship and demonstrate."

The Arbitrator appeared genuinely enthusiastic now. "By all means, Commander T'Pol, by all means," he said and waved his hand approvingly.

T'Pol took out her communicator and opened it. "T'Pol to _Enterprise_."

" _Go ahead Commander_ ," Lieutenant Reed replied from the bridge.

"Supply Captain Trax with the coordinates of the empty area within this chamber and advise him to transport immediately."

" _I believe only two of the three are ready for transport Commander_."

"That is sufficient for now," T'Pol replied. "Have Captain Trax contact me directly when the third is ready."

" _Aye-aye. Enterprise out_."

Lieutenant Reed must have already been connected via a separate comm channel with Captain Trax, for almost immediately the whir of a transporter beam could be heard and then four Xindi materialized in the chamber. There was a gasp towards the rear of the room. The matter-energy transport of individuals was something unheard of on Illyria. The four consisted of a Xindi Arboreal and three Xindi Primates, the latter being a mother and her two small children on either side. A boy and a girl, the three of them in brown and tan tunics that reached the floor. The Xindi arboreal was dressed in a green suit with yellow trim.

The Arbitrator attempted to appear unfazed. "Welcome," he said clasping his hands together and then took a deep breath before continuing. "And which one of you will be our first witness?" The two Xindi adults exchanged a look, and then the Xindi Arboreal stepped forward and nodded. The Arbitrator smiled. "Please sir, if you could introduce yourself."

"Doctor Gralik Durr," Gralik responded with a bow. "I operate a kemocite refinement facility on a Xindi colony world about twelve light years from here."

"Kemocite?"

Gralik smiled. "It's a multiphasic isotope we mine and then refine in our small colony. There are numerous applications, depending on the level of refinement. We supply many species with kemocite, not just the Xindi. As I said, it has countless applications which I would be happy to detail..." Gralik then turned to look at Captain Archer, and both nodded, each evidently pleased to see the other. "… at another time," Gralik finished and turned back to the Arbitrator. "Due to recent events, however, I would have to ask you what your intended use would be if we were to do business."

The Arbitrator was looking at Archer. "You appear to be acquainted to Captain Archer. Have the two of you met before?"

"We have," Gralik confirmed.

"Describe to me the circumstances of your meeting."

Gralik nodded and looked down in thought. "I've met three humans before. Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed, and Major Hayes. They came to my home in our colony demanding I answer questions. They asked about kemocite and its uses and then accused me of aiding in the murder of seven million humans on their home planet, Earth. They presented me a fragment of the probe that was used and indeed it was imprinted with the quantum signature of kemocite, and more specifically, the kemocite from my facility." Gralik then looked back momentarily at the other Xindi and continued. "The kemocite was manufactured for a Xindi scientist, Degra. I was dubious of their accusations at first, but indeed, I found out the Xindi had built a weapon which had been sent to Earth and killed millions, and were building an even larger weapon that would be capable of destroying the entire planet."

"Why would the Xindi do this?" the Arbitrator asked aghast.

"Our leading council was told that the humans would be responsible for the destruction of the new Xindi homeworld in the future. The destruction of the Xindi as a civilization."

"Told by whom?"

"We called them the Guardians," Gralik replied with a frown. "In truth, they were the Sphere-Builders who were transforming the space here in the Expanse for their own purposes. They were using the Xindi to advance their own plans."

"So Captain Archer destroyed your kemocite facility?"

"I believe that was his original intent," Gralik answered. "But no. In the end, we worked together to sabotage the next shipment of kemocite to provide Captain Archer more time in locating the final weapon. We parted friends, with the hope, I think, that one day we might meet again in better circumstances." Gralik had finished his sentence turning to face Archer, and both again shared a nod of agreement and a bit of irony.

The Arbitrator was rubbing his chin. "So the Xindi were indeed at war with Earth?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Are you aware of the three Xindi Arboreal civilians killed by Captain Archer on the moon above Azati Prime?"

Gralik nodded grimly. "I am," he said. "A tragedy, to be sure. But sir, I am culpable in the murder of seven million. I do not fault Captain Archer in the decisions he had to make and what he had to do to save his people. And, from what I understand, the Xindi as well."

The Arbitrator was silent for a time, and then turned to the other Xindi adult. "And you. What is your connection to Captain Archer?"

The Xindi Primate turned to face Archer. There was deep sadness in her eyes. "This is the first time we have met," she said. "Although for the past year I have desired to do so. You see, I do know of him from what was written in the last few letters I received from my husband." She turned back to the Arbitrator as she took a piece of paper out from a pocket on the side of her tunic and unfolded it. "My name is Naara, and these are my children, Piral and Jaina. Degra, the chief scientist who designed and build the weapon to destroy the human homeworld that you have heard about, was my husband."

Again there was rustling and hushed murmurs within the chamber. This time, it must have been enough to elicit the guard to step forward from his position by the side door. "There will be order!" he said loudly. Immediately, the chamber fell quiet.

Naara turned back to the Arbitrator. "I would like to read an excerpt from the last letter I received, if that is permissible."

The Arbitrator nodded, but now more thoughtful. "Of course. Please."

Naara looked about the room and then lifted the letter up while pulling her daughter slightly closer with her other arm. "'My Beloved,'" she began. "'Seven million people, dead because of me. How many of them were children? How did I ever convince myself a phantom of what might be in a future timeline is worth my soul in the present? My thoughts and dreams are now haunted by all those people. I yearn to leave all this behind and see you and the children. Escape to someplace far away from the Expanse. But you know we can't do that. I can't do that. I still have much work to do if I'm to set things right. My only solace these past few days is that perhaps I can help prevent, with Captain Archer's help, an even greater catastrophe.

"I'm taking Archer to the Council. The evidence he has compiled against the Guardians is irrefutable, although I suspect treachery within our ranks. The more I speak with him, however, and the more I get to know him, I realize I can trust him. He is an admirable ally, and I'm amazed, and to a degree relieved, that he seems willing to trust me as well, despite the fact that I designed the weapon the killed so many of his brethren. Designed an even more hideous weapon that can destroy an entire planet!

"Can you forgive me, my darling? The Xindi were seduced by the Guardians into believing in a future where we were no longer fragmented. No longer struggling for existence and a great civilization once more. And all we had to do was commit genocide. I was seduced and believed their lies, but I can't use that as an excuse. I can't hide behind it any longer. I have the blood of millions on my hands.

"If something is to happen, think well of me. I meet with Archer in a day at the end of the subspace corridor near the Council chamber. I will personally take him before the Council, have him present the evidence. Side by side, if all goes well, he will convince the others. _We_ will convince the others. Regardless, I know I'm doing the right thing and will meet my fate with dignity and honor.

"Whether I'm remembered as a hero of the Xindi with reverence, or as a betrayer, please remember me as the one who loves you and…'" Naara paused, and then folded the letter back up. "You get the idea," she finally choked out, and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"And so Earth _was_ attacked?"

"Yes," Narra confirmed. "Seven million humans were killed. Ten billion would have been killed by the larger weapon, and the planet destroyed."

"The Xindi have a weapon that can destroy an entire world?" the Arbitrator said alarmed. There was disgust and fear in his eyes.

"Not anymore," Naara replied quickly. "The final weapon was destroyed. All plans and research related to the prototype and full-scale weapon have also been eliminated. The Xindi no longer have the ability to make such a weapon."

"Is your husband now dead?" the Arbitrator surmised.

Naara nodded. "Killed by Dolim," she said, her voice wavering. "A Xindi Reptilian who was on the Council and in a secret alliance with the Guardians."

The Arbitrator frowned. "The Guardians, you call them. And Doctor Durr referred to them as the Sphere-Builders. They seem to be central in this whole affair. Who are these people?"

Naara gathered her children closer. "For that, you should speak to Kilaret Ellek'zir."

"Another witness?" the Arbitrator asked, looking at Naara and then to T'Pol.

T'Pol stood again and faced the Arbitrator. "Yes, Vas Katoor," she replied. "With your permission, he is now ready to transport."

"Yes, yes indeed. Send for him at once."

T'Pol nodded and then gestured to both Gralik and Naara in turn. They understand immediately and backed up to the far wall to allow more space in the center of the chamber. "Energize," T'Pol then said into her communicator.

In the center of the room, a large tank materialized filled with water, and inside the tank a creature swam. The tank was translucent on all sides, and at its base there were various mechanisms and controls. The Arbitrator was on his feet, his eyes like saucers. "Vas Katoor," the Xindi said in an electronic voice emitted from the base when the materialization process was complete, although the underlying aquatic language could still be heard. "I am Kilaret Ellek'zir, science officer of the Xindi flagship Deep Chasm currently in orbit about your planet. I am here to present my testimony and answer all of your questions."

The chamber was in an uproar. Everyone was now on their feet pointing and exclaiming their surprise. "There will be order!" the guard was shouting to little affect. It gave the Arbitrator a small amount of time to regain his composure and sit back down.

Hoshi leaned closer to T'Pol after the other had also sat down. She had been scrolling through documents on her pad during the proceedings, studying them in case they might still offer insight on what more they could do. "The Xindi Aquatic spoke in fluent Illyrian," she commented with a smile. "I think that will work in our favor."

T'Pol glanced about. "Do you think these disturbances are also beneficial to the Captain?"

Hoshi shrugged. "It is theater, in a way, although what is happening is quite unlike anything I've been reading in how these presentations typically go. I have a feeling, however, this is all beneficial to the Captain."

A feeling. A human indulgence that T'Pol couldn't quite understand nor rely upon.

Eventually, some semblance of order was restored. The Arbitrator cleared his throat and addressed the tank and creature before him. "Are you Xindi?" he finally asked.

"Yes, Vas Katoor. Kilaret Ellek'zir, a Xindi Aquatic of the Elnor dynasty."

"How many different species of Xindi are there?"

"Five sir, currently still living," Kilaret Ellek'zir responded. "Six if you include the Avians who are most likely extinct, although we are not entirely certain."

The Arbitrator adjusted the papers in front of him, clearly still taken aback. He had heard of the primates and arboreals before, and even rumors of a reptilian and insectoid species. But an aquatic, and now an avian? These questions, although interesting, were irrelevant to the current case. He shifted in his seat. "Yes, well… I guess the question at hand, Kilaret Ellek'zir, is who exactly are these Guardians of the Xindi?"

"The Sphere-Builders are a trans-dimensional species who, after the destruction of the Xindi homeworld, appeared to the survivors. We called them the Guardians because in the resulting diaspora, they guided us to habitable planets and valuable resources. They aided us in the rebuilding of our civilization."

"And so they gained your trust," the Arbitrator observed. "But why did they then advise you to attack Earth?"

"The Guardians or Sphere-Builders have the ability to examine alternate timelines, see how the events of today may affect the distant future. They told the Xindi Council that hundreds of years from now Humanity would be responsible for the destruction of our race, all the Xindi species, and that the only way to prevent that timeline would be to destroy Humanity first."

"And you believed them?"

"The Council believed them, and we had no reason to question their motives. As you so wisely pointed out, the Sphere-Builders had gained our trust, and so the Xindi set out to build a weapon to eradicate the perceived threat."

"How did the humans know the Xindi intended to attack Earth? Their system is quite far from here."

"As I'm sure you have heard, Vas Katoor, we built a prototype weapon and deployed it to Earth as a test. Another species, another faction of the Temporal Cold War in which the Sphere-Builders were part, divulged our involvement and intent."

The Arbitrator was shaking his head. "Yet another player in this game. And now a Temporal Cold War? This is well outside the bounds of an inquiry into the theft of a warp coil."

"Agreed Vas Katoor," Kilaret Ellek'zir replied calmly. "Suffice it is to say that only with Degra's and Captain Archer's help were the Sphere-Builder's true intentions revealed." Before the Xindi's tank, a map of the sector was now projected showing the Expanse. "This map shows the maximum extent of the thermobaric barrier that marked the limits of the Expanse and the location of the spheres used by the Sphere-Builders to alter space," Kilaret Ellek'zir continued. "What our sector looked like approximately one year ago. As the space was altered and reconfigured to suit the needs and requirements of the Sphere-Builders, it become uninhabitable for the existing species of our sector."

"The Xindi allowed this to happen?"

"The Xindi were unaware of the connection between the Guardians and the spheres in the Expanse that were reconfiguring space, nor the danger the reconfigured space posed. These facts, however, would have become apparent soon enough. Before that, however, Captain Archer explained to us that this was a prelude to invasion, and in our research over the past year, we calculate this conjecture has a ninety-nine point four percent likelihood of being accurate." A point on the periphery of the Expanse was now highlighted. "This is the position of Illyria with respect to the rest of the former Expanse. Your scout vessel was sent out and encountered spatial anomalies created by the spheres. By our calculations, these spatial anomalies would have developed in Illyrian space within the decade, your planet would have become uninhabitable within a hundred years and destroyed within a hundred and fifty without the Fall of the Spheres initiated by Captain Archer and his crew, aided by Degra and the Xindi."

"Are you suggesting the stealing of the Kavow's warp coil by Captain Archer actually saved Illyria?"

"It is not a suggestion, but a fact," Kilaret Ellek'zir replied evenly. "Without Captain Archer's intervention at the Council, we've calculated only a point eight percent probability that Degra and his allies would have been able to stop the deployment of the weapon to Earth. Earth would have been destroyed, and in all likelihood, Illyria and most of the inhabited planets within the Expanse."

"He must be freed!" someone in the gallery called out. Others began speaking and discussing this new revelation.

The Illyrian guard stepped forward and scanned the crowd, trying to identify the person who had spoken. "There will be order in this chamber," he said forcefully. Many quieted, but others still openly expressed their dismay about the new revelations.

"If the ability of the Sphere-Builders to examine possible and alternative timelines is to be believed," Kilaret Ellek'zir said, his synthesized voice a little louder. "The destruction of Humanity at the hand of the Xindi would have doomed not only the Expanse, but the quadrant and perhaps entire Galaxy as well."

"Free Archer!" someone else shouted. Many others were shouting now as well. The Illyrian guard turned to the Arbitrator for instructions and help. It was clear the proceedings were spiraling out of control.

The Arbitrator raised his arms. "Everyone, please," he shouted. "Please settle down." This immediately quieted most of the chamber. To have an Arbitrator raise his voice was unheard of, although there were still murmurs within the crowd. The Arbitrator ignored them and turned back to Kilaret Ellek'zir. "Is there proof of what you say?"

"All our research and analysis can be made available to you," the Xindi replied. "It will augment what you already know about the spatial anomalies encountered by your scout vessel."

The murmurs raised in volume and again turned into outright dissent within the chamber. The Arbitrator appeared distressed. "You don't understand," he finally said. "A crime has been committed, and although I'm now disposed to reach a favorable verdict, a minimum sentence is required."

"He should be acquitted!" another in the chamber called out.

"If he was responsible for the fall of the Spheres," someone else said. "Who are we to punish him?"

"Captain Archer must be freed!"

The Arbitrator looked about the room. It was clear his presentation of the verdict was now in shambles. He stood and waved the guard over. "Remove Captain Archer from the chamber." He then raised his voice over the din. "My verdict is to apply the minimum sentence allowable for the crime committed. One year confinement." This did not mollify the crowd and the protests only grew more vocal. The Illyrian guard was escorting Captain Archer out the side door. "Three hundred and twenty-two days confinement must be served!" the Arbitrator shouted.

T'Pol was standing as well. She had been unable to get Captain Archer's attention when he was whisked away. The Xindi witnesses had been convincing, but Illyrian law required a minimum sentence, and the Arbitrator was bound by it. Suddenly Hoshi grabbed her arm. She was looking intently at a document displayed on the pad in her other hand. "Ask the Arbitrator for a private counsel," Hoshi said frantically.

"Ensign?"

"Quick, before he leaves his desk!"

Both looked up. The Arbitrator was still standing but slumped over. His head was down and his hands were on the desk in front of him. Slowly he stood up and turned, getting ready to step down the stairs and out the side door.

"Vas Katoor!" T'Pol called out stepping forward. "Vas Katoor, a private counsel please!"

[ _final commercial break_ ]


	5. Chapter 5

[ _final segment_ ]

Captain Archer sat on the corner of a bed, one of two in the cell. He was still in his Star Fleet uniform, although some shelves on the wall contained other garments, no doubt for various purposes and intended for use during his incarceration. The accommodations the Illyrians had prepared for his one year confinement were limited, but definitely not oppressive. A table and chairs, a sink, a separate bathroom with shower, and another small shelf that contained some books. Hopefully his UT could translate them. It appeared he had everything he would need, and seeing it was designed to accommodate two people, he had room to spare. The cell, however, had no windows, and the door was solid and opaque, but other than that, you could almost pretend it wasn't a prison at all.

He rubbed the stubble on his face, having not shaved before coming to the planet and in the past twenty-four hours, and smiled. Despite the rigidity of Illyrian law, T'Pol and Hoshi's defense had been effective enough to give him the minimum sentence for a theft of that magnitude, one that involved the possibility of serious physical harm, and he was being treated well. Despite the late hour ship time, it was early evening in the Illyrian city where the prison was located. He was hungry and tired, but his mind was racing. He needed to speak with T'Pol. Discuss with her the rest of _Enterprise_ 's mission in the Expanse and with the Xindi. What he would do during the year away from _Enterprise_ and possible things for her to bring him. Thank her.

Just then the door to his cell opened and in walked T'Pol. She was in her casual clothes and was carrying a small bundle, perhaps some items for him from the ship, and she placed them at the foot of the other bed. The door shut behind her. He stood up quickly and chuckled, his wish from just moments before apparently granted. At least the Illyrians had given him the opportunity to speak with her after all.

Jonathan stepped up beside her. "It's good to see you. That was quite a show you and Hoshi put together at my trial."

"It was not a trial," T'Pol corrected. "But the presentation of a verdict. You had already confessed to the theft of the warp coil."

Jonathan shrugged. "That might be, but I think what you did tipped the balance in my favor. I got the minimum sentence after all. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jonathan then noticed what T'Pol was doing as they talked. She had unwrapped the bundle and was placing items on the stand beside the bed. A Vulcan meditation candle. The IDIC medallion her mother had given her before their adventure in the Forge. A Vulcan language edition of _The Teaching of Surak_. "What's all that?"

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. Two Illyrian guards stood outside, one holding two plates with food while the other had what appeared to be Jonathan's water polo ball. The guard with the ball stepped into the room. "It's fine," he said to T'Pol.

"Thank you," T'Pol replied stepping forward to accept the ball. She then gestured to the small table against one of the walls. "Could you please set those down over there?"

The guard with the plates placed them on top of the table, nodded to both Archer and T'Pol, and then both left the room. The door shut and locked behind them. T'Pol moved over to Jonathan, who had a bewildered look on his face, and placed the water polo ball into his hands. "I wasn't sure what you might want from your quarters," she said. "But on several occasions I've seen you tossing this ball about. I believe it is effective at relieving your stress."

"T'Pol?"

T'Pol then gestured to the table. "Come, you must be hungry." She then stepped over to the small sink in the room and filled two glasses of water.

Jonathan tossed the ball onto his bed and then stepped over and sat down at the table as T'Pol was sitting across from him. He recognized everything on the plate. Broccoli and carrots, a mixture of black beans and wild rice with a variety of herbs and spices, and a small salad with dressing. "I was expecting something equivalent to Illyrian gruel," he said jokingly. "This looks like it came from _Enterprise_ 's galley."

"In a sense, it did," T'Pol replied. "Chef prepared the meal for us. A cruciferous vegetable containing vitamins, fiber, and disease-fighting phytochemicals, rice and beans in combination, one of the best sources of protein available, and leafy greens and more vegetables."

"So you smuggled it down from _Enterprise_?" Jonathan replied with a smile. He then gestured to the other items T'Pol had come with. "I appreciate the stuff you brought for me. I might finally get a chance to read Surak's book while I'm here."

"I imagine that wouldn't be necessary, since you did carry his katra for a time and could perhaps write the book yourself," T'Pol commented. She was referring to their time in the Forge earlier in the year, during the Syrrinnite incident and discovery of the Kir'Shara.

"I don't remember everything," Jonathan replied with a wink. "It will be a refresher and an interesting comparison at any rate."

T'Pol shook her head. "Those items aren't for you, at least not specifically, although you may borrow my copy if you'd like. I brought them down for me."

"Oh?"

"As for the meal, Chef is here as well and will be cooking all our meals."

" _Our_ meals?" Jonathan repeated. He put back down his fork and sat up straighter. Something was not quite right. "T'Pol what's going on? You're not staying here with me. Are you?"

Although she wasn't quite smiling, Jonathon noticed an ever so slight upturn at the corner of her lips and a crinkling of the skin near her eyes. T'Pol took a forkful of the meal and chewed it carefully. Jonathan waited patiently. "There was a criminal case on Illyria, about ten years ago," she finally replied. "Where a father and son were caught vandalizing the statue of a controversial political figure. The two of them admitted to the crime and were both unrepentant and so the verdict of the Arbitrator involved in the case sentenced them each to one month's confinement."

Jonathan picked back up his fork and stabbed one of the broccolis. His hunger winning out over his curiosity at the moment. He would let T'Pol explain in her own way. "And how does this involve my case of a stolen warp coil?" he asked.

"The father was in ill health," T'Pol continued after swallowing another bite of her meal. "The family were concerned that any sort of confinement would worsen his condition. And so an arrangement was made where the son would serve two consecutive months confinement. The verdict and law required one month's confinement for each of them, but was satisfied with the one individual serving both."

"And so…" Jonathan prodded, encouraging her to finish although he now suspected he knew what was going on.

"And so, most of the crew of _Enterprise_ are now on Illyria serving a portion of your sentence. Gralik, many of the other Xindi, and even a few Illyrians are also here. The Illyrians would not permit Naara and her children to be confined to one of the prison cells, and so they are being detained under a sort of house arrest. The rest of us have filled up every cell in the prison." She gestured to their surroundings. "Space is limited, as you might imagine, so you and I will be confined here. All told, there are one hundred and thirty one of us now incarcerated, and so we should all be out of here in just over two and a half days to complete the three hundred and twenty two day total sentence."

"And I surmise you don't deem it inappropriate for the two of us to share a cell during that time."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Because we are of the opposite sex despite being of different species?"

"We're not so different," Archer countered.

"If we were strangers, or one of us were married or otherwise engaged, your concern might be warranted. As it is, we are the command team of _Enterprise_ and are expected to be comfortable together and have a close working relationship. The crew would expect it. In fact, I coordinated cell assignments with the senior staff, and these arrangements were deemed acceptable. For those on the crew who suspect we're participating in a clandestine romance, these arrangement would also not appear untoward, and so they would expect it as well."

"Who on the crew think we're romantically involved?" Jonathan protested.

"Crewman Natalie Fuller thinks we've been together since the first year of our mission. I believe she's convinced Crewman Kelly that…"

Jonathan raised his hand to interrupt. "I think I get the picture," he laughed and then shook his head in amazement. "And the Arbitrator went along with this whole scheme?"

"You can thank Hoshi for the scheme, as you call it, and yes, the Arbitrator was more than happy to oblige in her suggestion. I believe he considers it a happy ending to what had turned into one of his most difficult and challenging _and_ unpopular cases."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of the _Enterprise_ crew and the others serving my prison sentence."

T'Pol frowned slightly. "Jonathan, it is only right to give our crew the opportunity at reconciliation just as you needed it and have done. Most all of us were in the Expanse with you last year. We were in the thick of it, to use an Earth idiom, as well. We all made decisions with consequences. Many of the crew have even expressed their thanks at being able to do this for you and to work through their own problematic thoughts about the Xindi war."

This gave Jonathan pause. As Captain, he was quick to take full responsibility, and so he should. But that responsibility included understanding the needs of those under his command as well. He nodded and took another bite of the meal. "What about _Enterprise_?" he asked when finished.

"Lieutenant Reed is in command with the MACOs making up a skeleton crew," T'Pol replied and took a sip from her water. "You recall how we've often talked about training the MACOs at various ship's systems so they could be utilized in an emergency. This seemed like as good a time as any. They have their own role to fulfill in the reconciling of past deeds and remain in orbit. Our ship will be waiting for us when we return in two and a half days."

"I'm going to have a lot of thank you's to give to everyone," Jonathan said with a sigh.

"You're welcome again," T'Pol replied, and then reached out to touch the two-days growth of stubble on his chin. Still rough and scratchy and Jonathan was a bit surprised by her action. T'Pol withdrew her hand quickly, perhaps just as surprised by her sudden impulse. "Displaying facial hair is very rare on Vulcan and with Vulcan men," she commented. "My father had a beard. I think one would look good on you."

Jonathan wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He took a forkful of the beans and rice instead. Two and a half days confinement with his First Officer. It should prove to be quite interesting.

#

Two and a half days later, Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol, Ensign Mayweather and Ensign Sato exited the tubrolift onto the _Enterprise_ bridge. Lieutenant Reed stood up from his position in the Captain's chair. Lieutenant McKenzie was at tactical and other MACOs at the various bridge stations.

"Welcome back Captain," Lieutenant Reed said with a wide grin.

"It's good to be back Malcolm," Archer replied and shook his armory officer's hand. "Everything go okay while I was gone?"

Malcolm briefly turned towards tactical and then nodded. "Everything went beautifully sir."

Captain Archer then turned to the various MACOs on the bridge, Parsons was being relieved at communications and Chang at the helm. McKenzie remained at tactical for the time being. "Thank you all for stepping up and taking charge. Whether Star Fleet or MACO, we're all part of _Enterprise_ , part of the same team. I appreciate all you've done."

"Sir," McKenzie responded with a nod, and the other MACOs nodded in turn.

"What's our status?" Archer asked, turning to face the main screen. Illyria's blue-green disk filled most of the view.

"We've received no response from the North Star colony sir," Parsons replied. "The colony transport ship is on schedule and will arrive in orbit in ten days. They've had no contact either."

"The subspace communicator we left them sir should have the required range," Hoshi added. "But perhaps it's not operating correctly. I'll keep attempting to raise them as we get closer."

"Keep me appraised," Archer replied and then turned to T'Pol who was back at her science station. "When we're in range, use long range scanners to start scanning the system."

"Do you suspect something might have happened to the human colony on the planet?" T'Pol asked.

Archer shrugged. "Not at all. I just don't want to be caught off guard. With the Fall of the Spheres, the Expanse has become more accessible to many space-faring species. We're not entirely sure what we'll find. We have over a thousand new colonists coming to settle on the planet and we'll only have just about a week to get things ready for them."

"Understood Captain."

Archer then turned back to Lieutenant Reed. "What about the Xindi?" he asked.

"The _Deep Chasm_ left orbit about an hour ago sir," Malcolm answered. "Captain Trax sent his best wishes and is looking forward to our rendezvous at Azati Prime in three weeks."

"What about Gralik and Naara. I didn't get a chance to speak with any of them."

"They will all apparently be there at Azati Prime for our meeting with the Xindi council in three weeks," Malcolm assured him. "In fact, we also finally got word from Commander Tucker on Krios Prime. He was able to arrange a transport and will be meeting us there as well."

Archer smiled. "I wonder how our Chief Engineer is doing," he mused.

"No diplomatic incidents to report," Malcolm replied with a smirk.

"At least that we know of," T'Pol added.

Archer laughed and then turned to finally sit down in his Captain's chair. He held the arm rests for a short time and nodded slowly. It was good to be back. He looked about the bridge and caught T'Pol's eye. She wasn't exactly smiling, but seemed content and happy to be back as well. They made an effective command team. "Ensign Sato, have we been cleared by Illyrian Orbital Control to leave orbit?"

"They've just signaled to us all clear sir," Hoshi replied.

Archer nodded satisfied. Back into deep space, leaving behind some of those past demons now that the issue with the Illyrians had been resolved. It would take three days to reach the human colony on North Star. Archer and T'Pol had named the settlement that in their communications with Star Fleet since, while there, the _Enterprise_ crew had told the inhabitants they met that they were from 'up north, quite a ways'. He wondered how Sheriff MacCready and Bethany were doing and if the relationship between the humans and Skagarians had continued to improve as it appeared to be when they left. Only one way to find out. "Ensign Mayweather. Set course for the colony world of North Star. Warp factor four."

"Aye sir," Mayweather replied and laid in the course. "Warp factor four."

[ _closing credits_ ]

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. And thank you to donsamb, LoErneBraska, AnonymCzZ, gafling, LoyaulteMeLie, Chuk49, scifiromance, and dennisud for your previous reviews (and hopefully future reviews) and to those who favorited and followed the story as well. These are very much appreciated.


End file.
